Class assignments and kisses (Miyuki x reader)
by xtealoverx
Summary: You had always been a loner. He was the catcher from the Seido baseball team. Your social positions couldn't be further apart. Yet, he still chooses you as his assignment partner. A Miyuki x reader drabble.
1. Class assignments and kisses

Heya, minna! This is just a random drabble I came up with! Let me know what you think, okay? Have fun reading~! ^-^

* * *

(y/n) (l/n). It was the name of the school's No.1 loner. In other words, it was your name. You had always been a lonely girl. Never had you had any friends, let alone a boyfriend. Why? The reason wasn't really anything special. You just weren't the social type, meaning you had trouble starting a conversation. That, plus the fact that's you're always wearing earplugs, gave you an unapproachable vibe. People tended to stay away from you, and had done so for years. You were now in your second year of high school, at Seido High. Friends? Still none. Boyfriend? Not even close. Conversations? Does answering a teacher's question count? If not, then no. You had lived your live like that, for quite some time. Were you happy living, like that? Yes. It was a peaceful life. You had never had any fights, nor did you ever have to worry what people thought of you. Yes, to you, it was a great life. But then, why did you feel so uneasy when you woke up that morning?

That morning, you had woken up like you usually did. Your alarm clock went off at 7 a.m. . You took a shower, got dressed and went for breakfast. Somewhere along the way, you had already plugged in her earplugs, listening to the music coming through them. After breakfast, you went to class. Like usual, arriving just in time. Rushing to your seat, as the bell rang, signalizing the start of the first period.  
You had History, that period. The teacher already wasn't one of your favorites, but what he was gonna say next, was gonna make you hate him even more. "Good morning, class. Today, we're gonna start a group assignment. Please, pick a partner." Great. Just what you needed. Up until now, you had always been in an uneven class. So you, obviously the left-over, could always work alone, but this year was different. This year's class had an even amount of students, meaning you would have to pair up. Your eyes looked around the class room to see everyone quickly finding a partner. You were about to start staring out of the window, when you realized someone was standing in front of your desk. You looked up, only to meet big brown orbs and a shit eating grin. "Hey! I'm Miyuki Kazuya! Wanna team up?"

Miyuki Kazuya, the catcher of the Seido baseball team, had walked up to you, the loner of the school, and asked if you wanted to team up. This had happened during the first period of the day. After everyone had teamed up, the teacher had explained the assignment. You all had to write an essay about the history of something you liked. You and Miyuki had discussed what to pick for the rest of the lesson. In the end, you decided on baseball, since Miyuki, and you quote, "insisted on you getting to know the sport". After that, the both of you had decided to meet each other in your room after baseball practice to finish it, since your roommates were out, anyway. You still didn't know why he had wanted to team up with you, but before you could think anymore about it, the bell rang, signalizing the end of the day.

When school had ended, you had gone straight to the library to get some books about baseball, before going back to your room. Once back, you had changed out of your uniform into something more comfortable. Your outfit was pretty simple. Your (h/l) (h/c) hair hung loose down your shoulders. You were wearing a (f/c) sweater with (f/c) shorts and black pair of stockings. The beat of yet another song filled your ears, as you lay down on your bed, singing along with the melody until you heard a knock on the door. 'Practice must have ended.' You put away your iPod and earplugs and opened the door. And there he was, wearing a simple long sleeve t-shirt, jeans and dorky yet cute glasses. Miyuki Kazuya, in his full glory.

Afterwards, you had made tea and you guys quickly finished the assignment. Too quickly, actually. So quick that you didn't know what to do, now. Miyuki and you were just sitting there in silence. He sipping his tea, and you already reaching for you iPod, not being able to stand the awkwardness. But before you could even touch it, he spoke up, and what he said surprised you to no end. "Why are you always alone?"

Honestly, you didn't know how to answer that. So all you said was this. "I don't know. It's just always been that way." With that, the room felt silent, once again. But the ice had already been broken, so you could easily continue the conversation. "Why did you want to be my partner?" "I guess a simple 'Just because' won't cut it?" You shot him a glare. Miyuki gulped. If looks could kill... "I take that as a 'No'." After releasing a sigh, he answered the question. "I don't know. I guess you just caught my attention. You're always on your own. I've never seen you talk, aside from answering questions in class, you're always listening to music and you're always so out of it. I think I was a little curious, but after properly talking to you and getting to know you..." This was it. You thought about the things he had said. He had been interested, and now he was going to say his curiosity had completely faded. Just as you were about to say that it's okay, you were cut of by a soft sensation on your lips. Your eyes widened in surprise, as you looked at the handsome male in front of you. After a while, he slowly pulled back. Looking you in the eyes, he told you this. "I fell in love with you." A cocky smirk graced his features. Your eyes widened even more at what he said, but a soft smile quickly found its way to your face. Your eyes were getting teary. You hadn't realized how lonely you had really been. Miyuki smiled at you, and wrapped your slender body in his arms. You buried your face in his chest and let out all the fear and sadness you had felt, up until now. When you finally calmed down, you brought your face in front of Miyuki's and crashed your lips on his. The kiss was long and passionate, and if it wasn't for the need for oxygen, you probably wouldn't have stopped so quickly. You looked him in the eyes, getting lost in the deep brown color of his orbs. "W-would you like to stay the night?" A blush appeared on my face as I asked that. Miyuki smirked at you. "I would love to, but on one condition." You looked at him suspiciously. "W-what is it?" "Be my girlfriend." His tone was soft and his serious gaze found it's way to your eyes. A smile formed on your lips, as you regained your confidence. "Do you even have to ask?", you said as you leaned in again, for another kiss.

Needless to say, you both got a 10 on your essay.

* * *

That's it, minna! hope you enjoyed it! :)


	2. Break ups and tears

People can do really stupid things sometimes. You're boyfriend... No, let me rephrase that. Your ex was one of those people. Wanna know what happened? Well, earlier today, the two of you were supposed to go on a date. You had done your best to be as pretty as possible. You had put on a nice (f/c) dress with a pair of (f/c) heels. You had even put on a little make-up, which you normally never wore! It was all worth it, though. This was no normal date, after all. This was a date to celebrate your one year anniversary! So you can imagine that it had been quite a shock, to see your boyfriend kissing with your best friend, on your way to the place where you were supposed to meet!

You had been devastated! Your boyfriend, now ex, had noticed you standing there and had broken the kiss. "O-oh, (F-F/N). It's already that late, huh?", he said with and apologetic smile. Though that smile wasn't meant, at all. Your so called "best friend" had just been standing there, smirking at you. You had looked at them through the tears in your eyes. Your vision had been blurry and your expression must've been an mixture of sadness, hurt, hatred and confusion. You sure as hell didn't know how to react, so you had just turned around and walked away...

And now, you were here... In your room, crying your heart out.

*knock, knock* (F/N)? "You in there? I finished that dvd you lend me." ' _Miyuki'_... Miyuki Kazuya was your classmate and your best friend. People always judge him to be a cocky bastard, which is partly true, but he was also very sweet, gentle and caring. It's save to say that you had developed a little crush on him, but due to already having a boyfriend and not wanting to destroy the friendship, you had just locked those feelings away. As you quickly dried your tears, you stood up and opened the door. Miyuki had the same old shit-eating grin on his face, though it quickly faded when he saw your face. You're eyes were red and your face was puffy. It was obvious you had been crying. A shadow cast over Miyuki's face. "(F/N), what happened?" "No-nothing-" "Don't lie to me, (F/N)!" "..." Miyuki's shouting was followed by a long silence, which he broke soon after. "Let's get inside, first." All you could do was nod, before you followed the catcher inside.

You were sitting on your bed, with Miyuki sitting next to you. The silence was killing you. Your tears had dried and now you were just staring at the floor with empty eyes. "(F/N)?" Miyuki broke the silence, once again. "Y-yeah?" "What happened?" His tone demanded an answer. So much was clear. The thing is, you didn't feel like giving it to him. "N-nothi-" "Don't lie to me, (F/N)!" You jumped. Miyuki barely yelled at you, but when he did, it meant he was serious. You were tired and emotionally broken. You simply didn't have the power to oppose, right now. So you started your story... It wasn't until your story was finished that Miyuki brought you into a tight embrace. You were shocked, at first. Who wouldn't be! Your crush was hugging you, but you soon relaxed into the hug, leaving your tears to flow, again. His warm, comforting breath tickled your ear and he started drawing soothing circles on your back. After a while, you had stopped crying and you were breathing evenly. Miyuki backed away a little, only to find you fast asleep in his arms. He smiled and slowly placed you down on the bed and tucked you in. Then, right before leaving, he brought his face closer to your ear, whispering a quick "I love you" before leaving the room.

Five minutes after you heard the door close, you slowly opened your eyes. A small smile plastered on your face, whispering a "I love you too, Miyuki..." Before falling asleep again...


End file.
